


Here Again

by blankcosiamlazy



Category: Naruto
Genre: And the writer is lazy, CoincidentallyKakashiAlsoHasACrush, Eventual Happy Ending, EveroneIsProtective, EveryoneHasStuffToFigureOut, F/M, Fix-It, Friends to Lovers, GaaraIsAConfusedCinnamonRoll, HinataHasNosebleeds, HinataNeedsTissusDarnIt, IrukaHasHadEnoughSecond-handEmbarrassment, Itachi Wants To SCREAM, ItachiHasACrush, Jealousy, Kakashi learns Pick-up lines, LoveInTheAirPeeps, M/M, NarutoIsProtective, NarutoIsSkilledInSeals, NejiIsATsundere, No Uchiha Massacre, Pining, ProtectiveKurama, Sasuke&Naruto&KuramaGoesBackToPast, SasukeIsProtective, ShikamaruNeedsHeadacheTablets, ShinobisCanBeFujoshisToo, ShisuiIsASunshine, Slow Burn, Slow paced story, So please bear with it, Time Travel, TreasureHIM, WriterHatesTwo-facedPeople, WritterHatesVillageElders, naruto needs hugs darn it, sasuke is more than happy to hug naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankcosiamlazy/pseuds/blankcosiamlazy
Summary: When Kaguya waged the fifth shinobi war on the hidden villages after breaking out of the seal, it was of little wonder that Naruto would again go to the front line. So Sasuke was there. And when everything began to crumble down due to Kaguya’s last jutsu to destroy the world, Sasuke was still there with Naruto. He was ready to crumble away then. But Naruto, being the unpredictable and impossible person as he is, asked Sasuke if he was willing to take a risk, a risk to save everyone again. So together with the help of Sasuke’s, Naruto’s own and the Kurama’s chakra, they activated an ancient jutsu of the Uzumaki clan.Naruto and Sasuke returns to the past. To save others and maybe find their own selves in the way. Though they really did not plan for all these weddings (Writer definitely did).And by the way, if Kurama has any say in this matter, he DOES NOT APPROVE the way the Uchiha boy eyes his kid. HE DOES NOT, OKAY?
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Yamanaka Ino, Gaara/Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura/Rock Lee, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Itachi, Hyuuga Neji/Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba/Tenten, Sai/Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 86
Kudos: 515





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely do not own Naruto or receive any kind of sponsorship from them. 
> 
> It is my first fan fiction. Also it has been many years since I watched Naruto, so I hope the readers will understand if there are a few mistakes in the writing. But I will try to keep the facts as correct as possible. And English is not my first language, so hope you guys will be understanding.
> 
> I have read lots of sasunaru fanfics written by other writers over these years and they were awesome and definitely influenced me. So there may be some ideas which I gained from others but I will stay original( not sure if these ideas will be included in the story though, because I haven't written the full story yet). And obviously if I ever use any of those ideas( never the same plot peeps), I am thankful to the writers for sharing those ideas with us. 
> 
> Last but not the least, this is a BL story sweeties. So don't read if you are not comfortable with it. I hope I don't have to read a comment saying "Eww,BL" in the last chapter of the whole story. Like, seriously. Don't read if you don't like it. Why bother, right?
> 
> Also I am open to helpful suggestions. Hope to learn a lot from you guys.
> 
> And no hateful comments please guys. There is more than enough hate in the world. So spread some sweetness, will ya?
> 
> Hope we will have an enjoyable journey together. Enjoy~

Sasuke sometimes really wonders when it all started. When did his and Naruto’s life really start to intertwine with each other unbeknownst to them? Was it when that idiot refused to let him go, refused let him immerge into the darkness of despair, hatred and revenge, when everyone thought it was all over for Sasuke? Or was it when Sasuke first risked his own life to save Naruto in that mission when they were mere genins?

Maybe it was when both of them were alone in the village, one was despised and outcast despite being the protector of the village and the other was pitied and scorned for being the sole survivor of the clan that betrayed the village even when it was them who pushed the clan to the end. Maybe being the reincarnations of Asura and Indra paved their way with each other even before they were born.

Whatever the reason may be, Sasuke is grateful. He is grateful to Naruto. He is indebted to Naruto for not giving up on him, for saving him from the darkness, for discarding his own life for Sasuke, for just being Naruto, Sasuke’s savior and the reason why Sasuke is still willing to continue his life journey. Sasuke will be there wherever Naruto is going to be. Not to repay or something like that, because if Naruto ever knows that Sasuke wants to repay him, he will get mad. Naruto is kind like that. Sauke just wants to be with Naruto. Their bond reassures him. It gives him strength. So Sasuke prays and will do anything in his power to stay beside that blonde idiot, to watch his back, to witness his changes and be there when he needs him.

And Sasuke is here, with Naruto.

He was there when Naruto took over the position of nanadaime hokage after Kakashi. He witnessed how Naruto has changed from that carefree easy going teen to this steady mature man. Responsibility and restrictions have toned down a lot of his reckless behavior. But a lot of him hasn't changed. The way he laughs so freely, the way his eyes crinkle in mischief, the way he cares for others, for Sasuke, the way his bond with Sasuke sings that he is here for Sasuke haven’t changed at all. His sky baby blue eyes are still filled with love, kindness and devotion. So when Kaguya waged the fifth shinobi war on the hidden villages after breaking out of the seal, it was of little wonder that Naruto would again go to the front line. So Sasuke was there. And when everything began to crumble down due to Kaguya’s last jutsu to destroy the world, Sasuke was still there with Naruto. He was ready to crumble away then. But Naruto, being the unpredictable and impossible person as he is, asked Sasuke if he was willing to take a risk, a risk to save everyone again. So together with the help of Sasuke’s, Naruto’s own and the nine-tailed beast’s chakra, they activated an ancient jutsu of the Uzumaki clan. Then everything went distorted and then black.

Sasuke opens his eyes. Everything around him is spinning and he has a nasty headache. Every cell in his body is screaming in pain. Trying to get up, Sasuke rolls over the bed. An involuntary loud gasp slips his lips. 

“Sasuke?”

**_God,No…_ ** **..**

Tears catch on to his lashes, not even daring to fall . How many years has it been the last time he heard his brother’s voice? How many nights has he spent hoping to see him, to see his family again even for a _glimpse_. And now...

“Sasuke!! What’s wrong? Does it hurt? Did you have a nightmare?” Worried that Sasuke is hurt, Itachi quickly kneels beside his ototo. Gathering Sasuke in his arms, Itachi fuses over Sasuke to look for the reason his ototo let out such a loud gasp or why he is crying. There is no wound in his body. His ototo may be young but he is never one to let out his tears easily. So something must have happened and it is worrying Itachi even more after looking at the heartbroken face Sasuke is making right now. Itachi can’t help but frown. He never wants his little brother to bear such a look even if it was caused by a nightmare. He **vowed** to himself that he will always protect him, the first time he held the little hands of his little brother.

_Itachi…_

“Nii-san, you are here…”

“Yes, Sasuke, I’m here. Shh... don’t cry. Your nii-san will protect you. Your nii-san will always protect you.”

_He’s here, he’s really here_. 

He can feel the warmth of Itachi’s body again. The warmth he lost forever in Hidden Uchiha Hideout.

“Nii-san..mom...dad…”

“Yes, they are also here,Sasuke. Do you need them beside you now,hmm? Should I call them?”

“They are here? I see...that’s so great. I always..wished ...be together...with _him_ also…”

“Sasuke!”

A sharp pain in his head stops the words. Broken gasps slip past Sasuke’s tight lips. Unshed tears finally escape his eyelashes. Just before he loses consciousness, the panicked face of Itachi’s is the last thing he sees.

...………..

  
  


The first thing Sasuke notices after waking up is the smell of sanitizer in the room. _Hmm..a hospital room it seems...Did we go too far with our sparring again? Sakura will kill them_ **_again_ ** _.That_ **_dobe_ ** _nev….._

No. They used a jutsu. Then…

Memories before his unconsciousness floods his brain. _Itachi..Mom...Dad..._

**_Naruto!_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there~  
> Hope you guys are doing well. Just thought I will make a few things clear for the sake of the reading more understanding.  
> In the story, The lines which are written in Italics are the thoughts of the mentioned person, okay? And the boys are around five years after they have time traveled.  
> In my story I like to think of the Uchihas as normally very emotionally rich people but with a very emotionless face. They are not cold blooded, calculating murderers who only values results over anything as they are usually thought of. In reality they are also easy-going, kind-hearted people who values human relationships as others do. And also give our boy Sasuke a little bit of time, okay? He just met with his long dead family whom he never thought he will see again. And the tension and the griefs he had to endure before the time-travelling happened also accumulated to his emotional turmoil. I will also let you know about other things gradually. Stay tuned please.  
> Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter also~

_The first thing Sasuke notices after waking up is the smell of sanitizer in the room. Hmm..a hospital room it seems...Did we go too far with our sparring again? Sakura will kill them_ **_again_ ** _.That_ **_dobe_ ** _nev….._

_No. They used a jutsu. Then…_

_Memories before his unconsciousness flood his brain. Itachi..Mom...Dad..._

**_Naruto!_ **

The eyelids feel heavy like lead. After opening them and getting adjusted to the light of the room, Sasuke notices that he is alone in the room. He sits up slowly on the bed. Sasuke can feel himself nearly hyperventilating. Sasuke forces himself to relax his body. 

Alright….Okay.... 

He needs to find Naruto first. Then make sure he is safe. Then proceed according to the situation. 

With how little chakra he can manage to gather in this weakened body, Sasuke tries to spread his consciousness to find Naruto. Surprisingly, even before he could spread out his search, he found Naruto’s chakra signature, just in the next room. 

Habitually Sasuke reaches out to their bond. He can feel that Naruto is in agony, writhing in pain. Possibly not yet conscious. Naruto’s chakra level is also very low. Sasuke tries to move his body, to go beside his bond, to soothe him. But all his struggles just left him in small gasps with no fruitful result. 

So Sasuke tries to convey his feelings through the bond, to reassure the blonde that he is not alone. That he is here. And he will be beside the dobe soon. Some of the turbulence in Naruto’s chakra calms down. Though he couldn’t help the blonde to soothe the pain, helping him to somewhat calm down made Sasuke’s tensed body uncurl slightly. Sasuke can sense two more chakra signatures just beside Naruto’s and two more maybe outside the room. 

_Jounin levels, can’t take them on at my current state. What should I do? My approach to Naruto under current circumstances is highly doubtful. I can’t let the village be notified of our situation. It’s dangerous._

Before Sasuke could think of some plan to successfully infiltrate Naruto’s room, he feels his brother’s chakra nearing his room. He can also feel his father’s and mother’s chakra right after Itachi’s. Sasuke could feel his eyes watering up again. It’s been ages when he could feel those reassuring chakra surround him again. And the relief that came with the assurance that Naruto is alive and here with him and made this actually impossible shit into reality didn’t help with the bottled up emotions spilling over. 

**_Damn_ ** _that idiot for infecting me with his emo shit._ **_Damn_ ** _that idiot for making me all_ **_soft and mushy_ ** _._ **_Uchihas_ ** _don’t show their emotions so_ **_easily_ ** _,_ **_damn it_ ** _._

Now when Itachi stepped into the room first, this was the sight that greeted him. His baby brother, sitting in the white bed in a baby blue hospital gown. Big fat tears rolling down his pink chubby cheeks, despite the body owner’s clear protest, making the cheeks puff up more. Small hands clasped the bed sheets beside the small body. Sasuke looks more like a ruffled cat than actually scared at his body’s defiance to listen to his command.

Itachi knows that Sasuke is feeling better than before because he can feel Sasuke’s chakra a lot calmer, free of the bitter sense of fear. Sasuke has been through a lot these past two days. He had a nasty fever burning up his body and abnormal chakra frequencies. Itachi knows, **_okay_ ** ? _But, buuutttt !_

_OH.MY.GOD. Just look at those puffed out checkssss. I just want to squish themmm. *GASP* IS THAT A POUT I SEE? AHHHHH!!!! I need my CAMERA!!! Oh shoot. Sasuke just smashed all of those including my spare one. Why is my li’l brother so feisty? It isn’t like I am going to show off the pictures other than the family gatherings. Oh GODDD!! Is mother SEEING THIS?_

Turning around Itachi can see his mother almost KOed from the cute fluff punch, looking torn between loudly squealing or just taking the cuteness silently. Now Itachi can relate to that. His father looks like a frozen sculpture, standing by the door, looking just like the emotionally handicapped standard Uchiha that other people seem to firmly believe them to be. But Itachi can see that slight tremor in his father’s hand which occurs whenever he is nervous or he is subjected to a situation that is out of his control (mostly caused by their mother or Itachi ) or when he is facing his youngest child’s cuteness head on. Now it **is** pretty normal for him to be able to read his father better than others, after all Itachi blames his father’s part of the gene to cause Itachi to have the famous permanent facial paralysis of the Uchiha’s. **Tsk.**

Not being able to surpass her squeals any longer, Mikoto instantly goes over beside Sasuke. 

“ Oh my, Sasu-chan. Look at you, my smol babyyy !”

Uh-Oh, it seems like her youngest boy didn’t plan for them to see him crying. Mikoto can see the red tinting his pale cheeks.

_Aww, Sasuke thinks we can’t see him blushing if he hides his face behind his little hands. But he forgot his red ears flashing like a bright neon light. Did I really give birth to such a_ **_cute_ ** _Uchiha? Gosh I am kinda feeling proud myself. Well done, Mikoto ~_

**_Pfft_ ** _, I can guess Sasuke is thinking along the lines, “Uchihas_ **_don’t_ ** _blush._ **_Control_ ** _yourself, body.”_ Itachi can guess just how many ways Sasuke is thinking of dying right now out of embarrassment. When Sasuke was even younger, his baby brother used to pretend to be all moody and serious, trying to imitate their father’s facial paralysis. Now Itachi **couldn’t** let his brother go down the tsundere path, could he? So he just let Sasuke witness one or two “ **incidents** ” that pulled him in the right track. Isn’t Itachi the **nicest** brother and son? Okay maybe **his father** will disagree a little. But hey, sometimes you need a few sacrifices to achieve greater goods, right?

Now Sasuke **really does** feel like pulling off a chidori and finishing off himself, just like his brother guessed, but for completely different reasons. A thirty years old guy emotionally crying like a **baby** is one matter. But to be **seen** by his **whole** family in **said situation** and being **cooed** by his mother and brother is **totally** another matter. Groaning, Sasuke pushes his face harder against his palms.

_God, please take me away now._ **_PLEASE_ ** _._

A soft small smile adorns Fugaku’s usually stoic face. He is glad. He likes to see his family like this, a happy Mikoto laughing with the boys, a relaxed Itachi smiling and teasing Sasuke, a pampered Sasuke blushing under his mother’s and brother’s teasing. This is what makes him truly feel alive after dealing with political affairs, village elders, clan heads and all those messy missions all day long.

On that night when Sasuke fainted, Mikoto and Fugaku were really worried. They might be a powerful jounin and the leader of the Uchiha clan, but above all they are parents. From that day they had coordinated their works between each other, to free up time to be with their youngest. So now when their youngest boy is looking better than before their very eyes, relief washes over their bodies.

Mikoto smiles and sits on the chair beside the bed. Taking Sasuke’s hands into hers, she asks “How are you feeling now Sasuke?”

Sasuke tries his hardest to not flinch when his skin comes into contact with Mikoto’s. Clearing his throat a few times, he says, “Better than before. Thanks, m-mom.”

Letting out a small relieved sigh, Itachi says, “ I’ll call over the doctor to run a check on Sasuke. Please wait a little bit.”

Itachi comes out of the room, closing the door softly behind him. He politely greets the two jounins outside the adjacent room. He doesn’t show any unnecessary curiosity to know the condition of the occupant of the other room who needs four of their jounins to guard him. He passes by the door to look for the doctor without ever turning back.

After all, Itachi knows who **he** is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm....Maybe our Naruto boy will make an appearance in the next chapter. But remember I made no promises ( - w - )  
> Ahh, yes. Our Uchiha papa is a serious tsundere tamed by the one and only Mikoto ( * V * )  
> Who knew Itachi was such an easy-going, excitable teenager, teasing and squealing over his younger brother, before the whole massacre forced the brothers to change themselves?  
> Itachi definitely inherited his goofy self from his mother and I love this version of Itachi where he is yet to experience the tragic incident. He will face a lot of hurdles but I hope he will still have this precious side of him for the rest of his life.  
> Stay tuned for the next chapter. Till then. Stay well, stay safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our Sasuke boy is slowly getting used to the current situation. Give him hugs please. ANNND Naruto and Kurama are making their grand entrance in this chapter. Give them a warm welcome, guys!

_Itachi comes out of the room, closing the door softly behind him. He politely greets the two jounins outside the adjacent room. He doesn’t show any unnecessary curiosity to know the condition of the occupant of the other room who needs four of their jounins to guard him. He passes by the door to look for the doctor without ever turning back._

_After all, Itachi knows who_ **_he_ ** _is._

Naruto Uzumaki.

The treasure of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze.

The boy for whom Kushina-san and Minato-san lived for, the source of their happiness. Their family.

The boy who has to carry such a heavy burden on his small shoulders. The boy who is hated for his role in saving the village. The boy who doesn’t even know why he is hated.The boy who can still smile and live his days bravely all alone. The boy who is stubborn like his mother. The boy who is brave like his father.

Itachi can go on. He can say many _many_ other _good_ things. He can tell those even if he has never met or spoke with the boy directly. But there are others who have met the boy. They only see the shadow of the tailed beast in the boy. There are others who have spoken with the boy. They only have one word to say to the boy, “ **_Monster_ **”.

The same case occurred with Naruto, the holder of the nine-tailed beast as it happened with Sasuke. The poor boy had been lying on one corner of the dark alley for god knows how long before a jounin tracked him down. Just remembering the reason behind why such a small boy was left alone like that made Itachi’s fingers curl into a fist in a repressed rage. The way the village is repaying Kushina-san’s and Minato-san’s sacrifices makes Itachi’s distaste towards the village a little bit more. But Itachi feels powerless. Powerless because his loyalty towards the village is still strong. Powerless because he himself can’t stand up for the boy.

An Uchiha showing concern for the kyuubi’s holder will make the elders and the councilors more hostile towards them. He knows his parents feel the same. He knows his mother more than often takes the longest route from the market to the Uchiha district to get a glimpse of the most valuable treasure of her best friend. His father sometimes asks how Minato’s boy was holding up in an attempt to sound fairly disinterested but failing miserably. Ever since Shisui joined the ANBU, he has always somehow managed to snatch up as many of the shifts as he can to watch over the baby boy of Kushina and Minato and Itachi plans to do the same when he will join ANBU.

Itachi knows there is another person. Another person who loves the boy, watches over him from as far as possible. Guilt and fear stopping him to find enough courage to face the boy. Itachi wonders if he will come to visit the boy today or he already has done so. 

Itachi lets the person in charge of Sasuke’s care know that Sasuke is awake. The medical-nin thanks him and informs him that a medical team will shortly visit his brother to run necessary tests to fully determine if Sasuke is actually alright. Itachi thanks him and starts to walk to return to the room.

Even after mulling over the known facts, Itachi can’t figure out what actually happened with his brother and Naruto. Both of them became unconscious around the same time. Both of them showed the same conditions while unconscious and the most incomprehensible fact is that both of them showed signs of improvement when they were physically near each other. It's like their chakra is soothing each other. This discovery was found completely coincidentally. Their chakra became more stable and signs of other physical discomforts were somewhat alleviated making the in charge medics more puzzled. But Naruto being the container of the nine-tailed beast made things more complicated than they already were. After much consideration, the higher ups decided to keep the two boys in adjacent rooms. Sasuke was also put under surveillance but Naruto was put under stricter surveillance than before. All the members of their family were surveyed closely whenever they made a visit to Sasuke in these two days. A team of ANBU is also stationed near the room Naruto is staying in. 

Itachi isn’t supposed to know a lot of these things. But being more perceptive and observant than others and having the privilege of being the heir of the Uchiha clan, Itachi always gains more information than he should know. Though his mother always praises him for his mindfulness, his father fears that it might cause harm to Itachi one day.

The medical-nins still can't figure out the cause behind such an occurrence. They have never encountered such a phenomenon before. Why did these two boys suddenly fall ill simultaneously? Why is their condition codependent with each other? The fear of the tailed beast taking advantage of such a situation is also keeping the elders on edge.

Itachi sighs and passes Naruto’s room again and enters Sasuke’s room. He can think things over again later. Right now he has to be here for his little brother. He needs to look out for Naruto too. Shisui will come by later to check up on Sasuke and Naruto. Maybe he will get new information then. 

_Come on, Itachi. Show the brave face to li’l champ. He needs that now._

“They will be sending a team to check up on Sasuke later”,Itachi tells his parents with a small smile and sits beside Sasuke. 

Mikoto rubs the back of Sasuke’s hands gently. Although she isn’t sure what it was, something changed in Sasuke. Her baby boy may try to hide it from them but she can see it. She is sure Itachi noticed it too. The way Sasuke looks at them brokenly, the way he flinches whenever they go near him or the way he seeks them out unconsciously in small gestures even when he seems almost afraid. She really wants to know what happened to break her son so much and destroy it. Destroy it so it may never find her boy again. But she knows not to push it. Sasuke may tell them one day. Even if he doesn't tell them, she just wants to reassure her baby boy that it’s okay, they are all here for him and they will always protect him no matter what. 

So she wraps her arms around him, and softly tells Sauke about how happy they are that Sasuke is feeling better than before. She tells him about Shisui’s daily visit to check up on Sasuke. She tells him Itachi’s small embarrassing incidents ignoring Itachi’s dismay. Just to make her baby boy smile again. But Sasuke can’t help focusing on the fact that Itachi shared with them a little while ago.

_A medical team to check up on me? What should I do? Currently I am unsure of too many things. What if they find something wrong with me and Naruto?_

Sasuke knows such a situation can not be avoided but knowing it does not do anything to stop him from worrying. Currently he can’t even gather enough chakra to do any simple jutsu let alone the complex ones he could use to avoid this situation. He had tried to activate his sharingan, but failed to do so. Possibly his rinnegan also did not come back with himself in the past. This body is currently too weak. But….maybe this can work out for himself. Losing all his strong abilities is disadvantageous for the whole situation. But being the harmless little Uchiha having no power is **perfect** for the current situation. He can take time to build up his body later. So taking a deep breath, Sasuke starts to stabilize himself. 

_I need to get a grip of myself. For everyone’s sake. Naruto hasn’t gained consciousness yet. I have time to think it over. First see what they have to say about me. Then I will find a way for Naruto. He is fine. I will make sure of it. So it’s okay. I have done countless S-ranked missions. This is one of them too._

Sasuke knows his family must have been worried, so he tries to talk with them, to lessen their worry as well as to relax himself. He asks them how they are, what they were doing before coming here. It’s hard. Seeing the people who’ve only visited him in his nightmares or seldom in those wistful dreams **alive** and **well** right before his eyes suddenly makes him a little bit unsettled. But he tries.

He watches how his mother’s smile crinkles the skin beside her beautiful eyes. He notices how his father’s cold eyes become soft whenever he looks at them. He listens how his brother lets out a soft sound of laughter at his mother’s vivid description of how she caught Shisui trying to sneak attack to gobble up anything he could find in the fridge this dawn. He missed this.

He **_missed_** this and he will **_never_** lose this again.

_Hurry up, dobe. Wake up. We have so much to do, so much to gain again. So don't leave me waiting. I will protect all our important people. This time around I will protect you too, dobe. So wake up quickly._

Sasuke lets a small but the first genuine smile creep onto his face. _Yes_ , they will be _fine_ . This time around _he_ is here, _Naruto_ is here. They _will_ protect all their important people. They _will_.

........…………………………………….

_“Hey, Brat !”_

“Hmm…”

_“How are you feeling ?”_

_“Terrible”_

_“Heh, no shit. I always knew you were kinda crazy in the head, something regrettably common in all of my jinchurikis, but you are of a level on your own, brat.”_

_“Gee,_ **_Thenks_ ** _.”_

_“Not a compliment you damn idiot! Although you getting all curious about Uzushiogakure sealing jutsus and collecting them from all over the places to learn them saved us this time. But I never thought you would be able to actually pull it off, ya know. Must be stealing some of my luck, aren’t ya,brat ?”_

_“Oi! I did it by myself! Just so_ **_ya know,_ ** _I did get a scroll containing incomplete time-space jutsu,_ **_BUT_ ** _!_ **_I_ ** _, Uzumaki Naruto,_ **_completed_ ** _the scroll just last nigh...umm I mean the night before we travelled back in time,_ **_YA KNOW_ ** _!”_

_“DID YOU MADE US GO THROUGH A JUTSU YOU_ **_JUST_ ** _COMPLETED THE NIGHT BEFORE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WAR!!!....AND_ **_DON’T_ ** _SAY ‘YA KNOW’. THAT’S_ **_MY_ ** _LINE!”_

_“My god! So feisty. Thousands of years old yet that temper of yours is still worse than Sasuke. So are we_ **_actually_ ** _back? What about_ **_Sasuke_ ** _? How is he? And where am I?”_

_“That_ **_brat_ ** _woke up quite a while ago. His condition is the same as you, chakra deprived. Do that bond shit when you completely wake up, ya know? He has been fretting for some time, annoying me. There’s four jounins and three more ANBUs outside. You were out for more than two days. And you are in your five or six years old body. So GET ME OUT OF_ **_THIS FREAKING BARS_ ** _, YA IDIOT!”_

_“Okay, okay! Will do that, just let me rest for a few days, don’t have the chakra to alter the jutsu yet. I feel like Sakura, grandma Tsunade, Lee_ **_and_ ** _Master Intense Brows all competed against each other to beat me up. God, it HURTS all over! ”_

_“Whatever, brat”_

_“_ **_Heartless_ ** _! How_ **_could_ ** _you, Kurama! Even Sasuke loves me more than you!”_

_“Yeah,_ **_blockhead_ ** _. Only if ya two actually_ **_knew_ ** _that was the case, I wouldn’t have to_ **_suffer_ ** _so much!”_

_“What are you mumbling about?”_

_“Nothing, just open your damn eyes, brat!”_

_“Tsk, always so_ **_rude_ ** _. I miss **Sasuke** ~” _

_“DEAR **GOD**!” _

_“Hey hey!”_

_......……………………_

“Go quick! Inform the Hokage that the jinchuriki has opened his eyes. Tell the medics that they need to come over **now**!”

.........................………

_Naruto!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at how our boy Naruto is making KURAMA call out to GOD! Tsk! Tsk! Can you believe it?  
> And Naruto and Sasuke are both lost cases in love. So Kurama SUFFERS.
> 
> Anyway, that's it for today, guys. Till the next update. Stay well, stay safe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> Hope you guys are doing well. I just finished writing this chapter. Didn't check it twice for mistakes so there may be a few. Please be understanding~
> 
> A kind reader pointed out to me that it was not right to attach those images created by the other creators without getting their explicit permission. So I removed them from the previous chapters. Love and respect for the creators~
> 
> And thank you so much guys, for all those encouraging comments, bookmarks and kudos. Those really motivated me.

_“Go quick! Inform the Hokage that the jinchuriki has opened his eyes. Tell the medics that they need to come over_ **_now_ ** _!”_

_................................._

_Naruto!_

  
  


Sasuke’s heartbeat jumps at the bond’s response. Naruto is awake and reaching out to him through the bond. Even though Sasuke now has less time to formulate a solid plan to handle the situation, a hidden part of him is assured when Naruto reached out to him with the bond. It gives him proof that _his_ Naruto has also traveled back with him.

But now he has to think of some kind of _bullshit_ to pacify the already chaotic situation and somehow make the explanation match with Naruto’s. Also think of some way to build some kind of connection so they can communicate with each other easily and privately in the future without invoking others' suspicions. 

_Always._ **_Why_ ** _couldn’t you make things a little bit easier for me, huh? Stupid, irritating…._ **_idiot_ ** _._

…………………………..

“Kurama, it seems like Sasuke became really pissed off at me for some reason.”

"What did you do? ”

“ **_Excuse me_ ** ? Why must it be always _me_ who has to do something to piss off _him_? Why can’t you be nice to me for once? Are you sure Sasuke isn’t your long lost brother or something? Otherwise you two have to be some sort of soulmates.”

“FUCK OFF KID!”

“Tsk, Tsk, Kurama. Language!”

“YOU don’t teach me language. Even though I was tightly sealed inside you in your academic years, I know what you got in those tests.”

“Oh FUCK OFF KURAMA!”

“Tsk, Tsk, Naruto. Language!”

“God, one of these days I will get my revenge.”

Kurama snorts. “Dream on, kid.”

Naruto grumbles, but quickly gets serious thinking of the current circumstances. 

_If I am currently five, that means Sasuke’s family is still alive and hopefully is with him. And from what I can sense, Sasuke and I are staying in adjacent rooms. The village elders and the Hokage should have been informed the moment I regained consciousness. Also medical check ups will be done on both of us. Oh GOD! I hope Sasuke doesn’t have his abilities which a five years old Sasuke should not have._

When Naruto remembers that Sasuke is again a five years old, he can’t stop that small smile from creeping on his face despite the grave situation. He hopes the Uchiha is finally happy to meet with his loving family.

After the fourth war, when Sasuke was yet to be forgiven by the village, Naruto fought his way to get the right to remain by Sasuke’s side. During the trial periods, Naruto and Sasuke were still wary around each other. Naruto was worried that Sasauke would suddenly decide that it was not **worth it** . That it was not worth all these pain and trials to get recognition from the village that took away everything from the seven years old Sasuke. Sasuke was irritated because he didn’t know how to deal with the fact that he was unable to cut off the last bond he had in this world. He couldn’t leave behind this single warmth that he still had after all those lonely years. And it made him anxious, _afraid_. Afraid to lose this bond when he himself was unable separate himself from it.

After many years, on a drunken night with just the two of them to keep each other company, they came to know about what the two of them were actually thinking during those trial periods. Well,the night ended with both of them bickering with and calling each other names, that came with the reassurance of decades of knowing each other. 

When Sasuke was forgiven of all charges with the help of Kakashi, Tsunade, Shikamaru and Naruto ( actually, Naruto’s threats towards the elders ) with a sentence of a year’s close supervision, Naruto volunteered to be in charge of Sasuke's supervision. Though the elders were not happy, they had to relent to it. Simply because there was not a single shinobi who can actually stop Sasuke Uchiha if he decides to go berserk. Naruto accepted the mission with clenched teeths when he heard those words. Because to those elders, Uchihas were still a bunch of unreasonable people, who had no morals and emotions. Uchihas were still the power hungry crazed people. But the fun fact is that those words can’t describe what they were in reality.

Naruto came to know about the Uchihas throughout the years he and Sasuke were together. Their tensed bond somewhat became relaxed during the first six months of Sasuke’s close supervision. Then they started to relax around each other. Started to talk about small memories. Never really asking about them, just accepting whatever the other was ready to share at that moment. During the thirteen years after the fourth war, they came to know about a lot of their secrets. Secrets that were too painful to share with others, somehow found solace in each other’s heart. 

Naruto can remember the warmth of Sasuke’s eyes when he talked about his mother’s cooking, the fondness when he recalled Itachi’s teasing, the respect when he talked about his father’s skills. During these moments Naruto could feel his heart swell up with all the love and care he has for Sasuke. He almost let those three words slip past his lips countless times. 

But he knew. Neither he nor Sasuke was ready for something more. Naruto can’t let his most treasured person distance himself from him just because he couldn’t keep a leash on his unrequited feelings. So he was satisfied to be able to stay beside his person. Even now his bond soothes him in such a strange way that almost feels magical.

“What to do Kurama? All these love is making me sound poetic. Should I write a few books or something?” Naruto whines.

Kurama scoffs, “Oh, Pleasee. Even then you will have only one reader. Why even bother? Why don’t you think of some plan or something? ‘Cause they are coming your way right now.”

“Shit!”

………………………………..

Both Naruto and Sasuke had to go through a full body check up separately. Naruto’s seal was also checked. After that both of them were brought into this room where they are currently sitting facing the third hokage, two of the village elders and the head-medic of the hospital. Oh, there are six hidden ANBU members in the room also.

Sasuke is feeling nervous. As an Uchiha he will **never** admit it verbally because of his pride but the current situation is really making him nervous. If it was the previous Sasuke he would have just used his rinnegan and taken his idiot away from this mess. But now he has too much to lose. His family is just outside the room, waiting for them anxiously. Naruto and he don’t have any chakra. They are both in a weakened state. He doesn't even know if Naruto can use the kyuubi's chakra in this state. The only advantage they have is they are brought in the same room for interrogation. At least they could tackle the situation together. That idiot did learn how to hold himself in these types of situations after sitting in the position of the hokage for years, not remaining the same ignorant teen as he was before. 

Seeing Hiruzen Sarutobi again after such a long time is making Naruto a bit…. nostalgic. Even if the old man didn’t look after him as well as he should have, just letting him grow on his own, he did give him money and a place to live when he had none. He came to visit him sometimes, and talked with him when he had no one. He has a bond with the man albeit it’s a weak one. Naruto wonders what the old man will say or do if he tells him the actual situation. A mischievous grin plasters over his young face. 

_**Ohhh!** I bet Sasuke will be soooo pissed if I do **that**._

**Now** though Sasuke just wants to smack this idiot on his head. He **_knows_** that stupid grin.

_That moron must be thinking of doing something stupid again._ A deep sigh, sounding suspiciously like his soul is going to be ripped off and spill out, that **any** five years old is unlikely to make comes out of Sasuke’s mouth. He really takes back his mental compliments for Naruto. He hasn’t matured **at all**. 

Hiruzen Sarutobi looks at the two young boys sitting in front of him. The cause of his and the village’s prime concern of these two or three days. The youngest of the Uchihas and the jinchuriki.

_Minato’s boy_. His brain reminds him. But he chooses to ignore the voice. He can’t let his emotions make the judgement today. His position doesn’t allow him to do so.

Both the five years old looks a bit restless. For some strange reason, Hiruzen feels there is some kind of a strange aura surrounding the two boys. It feels as if they are reading each other, like partners of years together.

_But today is the first time they are meeting each other._

Hiruzen decides that he is reading too much of the situation. After all they are in pressure because of the abnormality of the situation. He clears his throat. He indicates to the head-medic to step forward. 

“Give me the full report on the boys now.”

..........................................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm...if it isn't clear yet, Both Naruto and Sasuke are clearly in love with each other. But they never confessed and both of them think the other isn't exactly in love like himself. So yeah...feel free to smack them on their heads. They are both idiots, idiots in love. Hope they will realize soon. No promises though. ~ u ~
> 
> Stay well, stay safe guys. Till the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!
> 
> I hope you all are doing great. So please enjoy the chapter ( ~ u ~ )

_ Hiruzen decides that he is reading too much of the situation. After all they are in pressure because of the abnormality of the situation. He clears his throat. He indicates to the head-medic to step forward.  _

_ “Give me the full report on the boys now.” _

“Yes, hokage-sama.” The head-medic steps forward facing the hokage and the elders.

“The names of the patients are Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. Both of them are five year olds. Three days ago both of them were brought into the hospital unconscious. Sasuke Uchiha fell ill in his parents’ residence in front of his brother, Itachi Uchiha. He told us that Sasuke seems to have shown signs of having experienced a very bad nightmare. He was disoriented and was excessively sweating. He was looking pale and his hands were cold. Shortly after waking up, he fell unconscious. He was brought to the hospital by his family that night. Naruto Uzumaki was brought to the hospital around dawn by a jounin who found him unconscious in an alley. His pre-conditions are not known.

The shown symptoms in both boys were very high fever, really low chakra level, sudden fluctuations in their chakra and unconsciousness during the whole period. Both of them were initially kept in far apart rooms. Coincidentally when they were being relocated the next morning, it was noticed that their dangerously low chakra level was stabilized for some short time after they were near each other. Then after consulting with the concerned authority, they were experimentally put in adjacent rooms. After that, their physical symptoms alleviated and their chakra fluctuations became less frequent, more stable. They showed signs of disturbance in their chakra when they were moved far apart from each other. The cause of this occurrence is still unknown.

Sasuke Uchiha woke up this morning before his family visited him. Naruto Uzumaki woke up around three hours after Sasuke Uchiha. None of them has fever or any kind of physical discomfort. Their chakra level is still low but currently stable. The jinchuriki’s seal is still stable, there’s no signs of weakening. But during the test, when Naruto Uzumaki was taken into a separate room to test the seal, both of their chakra levels became slightly unstable. It seems that their codependency on each other for chakra stability is still present, sir.”

Letting an inaudible exhale out of his mouth, Hiruzen says to the medic, “I see. Thank you for your hard work these days. You may go now.”

“Yes sir.” The head-medic respectfully bows to the hokage and the elders and goes out of the room. Hiruzen runs his hands down his tired face. The past few days have been tiring. The uncertainty and the abnormality of the said situation has caused unrest among many of the high level authorities in the village. He just hopes this doesn’t lead to a more complicated situation than it already is. He signs to one of the ANBU to lift the silencing jutsu surrounding the two boys. Even if he knows the two boys must have been very uncomfortable sitting in the same room with the hokage and the elders and not being able to listen to anything at all because of the jutsu when every word said is about them, Hiruzen hardly has any choice in the matter. The council has decided the matter to be handled in such a way.

After the silencing jutsu was undone, Sasuke and Naruto could finally hear the noises surrounding them. The hokage and the elders are sitting in front of them and sizing them up as if they are facing two unknown dangerous ninjas instead of two five year olds who were born and brought up in the village. 

“Hello. We meet again, Naruto. But it must be the first time we are meeting directly right, Sasuke?” Sarutobi starts facing the boys. There’s something...unnerving about the way those boys are directly looking at them. It somehow feels as if it's them who are being questioned here instead of the boys. For a moment, he feels as if something dark flashes past the blue eyes. When he looks again for it he can only see the blue eyes looking up to him with a very bright smile in them.

“Uh-ha, hey there gramps! How have you been? It’s been sooooo looong since you have gone to my apartment to meet me. Uh, I liked the apartment by the way. It’s much better than where I have been living. Thanks, gramps.” Naruto says to Hiruzen with a smile on his lips. Even if the third hokage has many faults and made a few mistakes, he did miss the old man. He wants to make sure the man doesn’t have to die this time around.

Sasuke quietly returns the greeting. He might no longer hold any terrible grudge against the man, but that doesn’t mean he forgives him. He will only maintain the minimal interactions, only because if he doesn’t do it, he will have to tolerate Naruto’s naggings.

“Ah, yes Naruto. It has been long. I will find time in the future to visit you, ok? But now we have to talk about a few more important things. First of all, how are you feeling? Naruto, why don’t you tell us first.”

Naruto replies,“I am feeling really great, though a little tired.” 

Sarutobi hums and looks at Sasuke in question. 

“I am also feeling the same. Can I ask what is wrong with us that requires the presence of such important persons?”

“Ohh.Do you know us, boy?” Koharu Utatane asks.

“No. But observing the way you are treated with the same respect as the hokage, it is clearly understandable which position you hold in the village.”

“Looks like the Uchihas again have a sharp one among them. They sure are lucky. But you don’t need to use you brain so much, little Uchiha. You just need to answer our questions, that’s all.” Homura Mitokado speaks up this time. 

Hearing the slight taunting tone, Sasuke clenches his hands. Naruto looks at the two elders sitting in front of them again. 

_ They are the same no matter in which timeline they are in, aren’t they? Looking down on others and trying to keep every situation under their own grasp. I am just glad we don’t have to look at Danzo’s face as soon as we wake up.  _

Hiruzen clears his throat to get rid of the slight tension in the air. He motions to the elders to step back indicating that he will be the one to handle the situation.

_ The Uchiha boy may be only five years old, but he is going to be a strong and clever shinobi in the future. I need to keep my eyes on him alongside Itachi, it seems. _

“Naruto, Sasuke, do you remember anything before fainting?” Seeing both the boys shaking their heads, Hiruzen asks again, “What about when you were unconscious? Do you remember anything that could have led you to such a situation?” Hiruzen again receives a negative response. 

“Then can you tell me if you are feeling anything different after waking up? Something that you didn’t used to feel before this incident happened?” Hiruzen tries to inquire further. 

Naruto speaks up first this time. “ Nothing new. But I just feel something weird with this Sasuke, you know?”

Unease creeps into the face of Hiruzen. “Can you explain your feelings more clearly Naruto?”

“I feel it too. Though I won’t label it as weird. It’s more like some kind of pull towards this boy.” Sasuke points towards Naruto.

“Yeah. When they took me to a room to check something in my stomach, that time I felt really terrible. It was like something was pressing on my mind really bad. It was so bad. It really hurt. I never want to feel like that. You get what I am saying, don’t ya gramps?” Naruto says, looking at Sarutobi with wide eyes.

_ Oi, oi. Isn’t that idiot going a little over the top with his innocent wide-eyed act. Even though we are making stuff up as we go, even though those eyes are too pitiful, there’s no way those old foxes will buy his bullshit act. _

Hiruzen clears his throat again. 

_ Ah, It seems that Minato’s “I am innocent and oh-so pitiful. Look at my big blue eyes!’ act runs in the family. Really, those eyes will make me suffer the same ways his father’s did. Like father, like son. _

“I see. Did you also feel like that, Sasuke?”

_ H-he bought it?  _

“I had a sudden headache. It was very uncomfortable, almost making me physically immobile due to pain. But after a while it went away.” Sasuke carefully tells Hiruzen.

Hiruzen nods thoughtfully. “Alright, boys. Is there anything you would like to say? Otherwise you can go back to your rooms.”

“When can we go back home, hokage-sama?”, Sasuke asks Hiruzen. Being under 24/7 hour surveillance in the hospital is really not helpful for them. They need a more secure and private place to plan out their future activities. 

“Very soon, Sasuke. When we are able to understand the situation a little better, you will be able to go back to your home.”

“Uhh….gramps?” Naruto looks at Hiruzen with a little uncertainty. 

“Yes, Naruto?”   
  


“Umm..so I was thinking…”

Sasuke suddenly has a bad feeling. 

_ That idiot should not be thinking of saying something idioti... _

“When I am allowed to go back, can I live with Sasuke?”

_ What... _

“What?” 

This time it was Homura who blurted the question out.

………………....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait....so does that mean Naruto and Sasuke are going to live together from now on?!?
> 
> Huhu. There's a great chance of that happening. But don't let your imagination run too wild, peeps. They are still five year olds. So no hunky-punky.Though I can't say the same for the future ( ~ ///// ~ )..... Ahem.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry. Because of a personal matter, I can't write a fulfilling chapter today. I am keeping the chapter very short this time. I will make it up to you guys very soon. I hope all of you are doing well. Stay well, stay safe. Hopefully I will update soon. Don't worry.

_“When I am allowed to go back, can I live with Sasuke?”_

_What..._

_“What?”_

_This time it was Homura Who blurted the question out._

.........................

“Can you tell us why, Naruto? I believe both of you have never met before today, am I right?”, Sarutobi asks with a grim face.

“Well, yeah...but I was kinda hoping that maybe...I can? ‘Cause you know, I never get to get along with any of the kids in the village. No one even talks to me. This...umm...Sasuke, he doesn’t make a disgusted face to me. So I thought we could be...friends.” The words in the end come out as mumbles, soft and hesitant, pulling at the strings of the hearts.

_It’s my fault. Minato would have never let_ **_this_ ** _happen. Even if it wasn’t Naruto who was suffering. I...let them down._

Suddenly Sarutobi feels like he can’t look in Naruto’s eyes anymore. He can feel those emotions overpowering him again, all those griefs, grievances and disappointments which make him pass countless sleepless nights. He lets the boys go to their rooms without asking anything else.

“Sarutobi, you aren’t possibly thinking of letting the boy go to the Uchihas, are you? Don’t make that mistake, Sarutobi.” Koharu grimly tells Sarutobi.

………………….

Naruto and Sasuke stayed in the hospital for another week. The council and the hokage were in a long dispute about Naruto’s wish. At last they decided that although letting Naruto stay in the Uchiha district is a foolish idea, Naruto can stay over Sasuke’s house for one day in a week. Of course on that day supervision surrounding the Uchiha house will be tight. Fugaku, surprising the council, accepted the condition easily. Also a few of the restrictions on Naruto were lifted. Sarutobi seemed to push the council until they relented to these conditions. Danzo and the others put up a lot of resistance, but surprisingly, this time Sarutobi didn’t listen to any of their warnings.

………………..

“Sasuke, dear, have you tidied up your room yet?”

“ _Yes_ , mom. You have asked about it countless times.”

“Do you think I should make a little more food? He will _surely_ need some more ramen, right? There’s no way _Kushina_ ’s boy won’t eat _ramen_.”

“Mom, even _Naruto_ can’t eat _this_ much ramen. That idiot will die from excess ramen eating.”

“Sasu-chan, even if I adore you, you shouldn’t use such bad words!”

_Oh! Only if you could hear the words I actually use to talk, you would…_

An involuntary shiver runs down Sasuke’s spine before he can finish his line of thinking. From day one he has made sure never to use those ‘colorful words’ before his mother. He would like to live a few days more, thank you very much.

Mikoto continues, unaware of her youngest child’s misery, “And don’t call Naru-chan an idiot. He’s such a sweet boy. I just can’t believe he’s coming over today.” A happy smile adorns her beautiful face.

Even though Sasuke scoffs, he helps his mother to make all those dishes. He works together with Itachi and Shisui to decorate the dining hall. Today Fugaku, Itachi and Shisui, all three of them took a leave of absence to welcome Naruto in the home for the first time. Happy laughters ring throughout the halls of the house.

Sasuke is really happy today. He is happy because his entire family gets to meet and interact with Naruto in this life. He is happy because Naruto maybe won’t be alone in this life from today onwards. He will make sure the boy who gave up everything for him in the last life will have everything in this life.

……………....

When Sasuke is making such a noble promise standing at his house in one part of Konoha, Naroto is currently standing before the mirror at his own house on the other part of Konoha. And he is in a _dire_ situation.

  
Afterall, today he is going to (un)officially meet his (hopefully) future-in-laws for the first time. And he will make sure everything is _perfect_ and today will go absolutely _smoothly_ . **_Hopefully_ **.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, people!
> 
> Here's a new chapter. I hope you like it.

_When Sasuke is making such a noble promise standing at his house in one part of Konoha, Naroto is currently standing before the mirror at his own house on the other part of Konoha. And he is in a dire situation._

_Afterall, today he is going to (un)officially meet his (hopefully) future-in-laws for the first time. And he will make sure everything is perfect and today will go absolutely smoothly._ **_Hopefully_ ** _._

.....................

“Oi, brat.”

“Don’t disturb me Kurama. You can’t even give me advice so just keep quiet.”

_Inhale, exhale...this is nothing,Kurama. Just remember the long denial period you had to to suffer when this dumbhead realized that he was in love with his best friend for more than 15 years. You can do this._

“Brat, I am a FUCKING TAILED BEAST. WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME FOR FASHION ADVICE? AND FOR GOD’S SAKE, JUST BELIEVE WHEN I SAY THERE’S NOTHING FASHIONABLE ABOUT THOSE THREE PIECES OF JUMPSUITS, ALL IN THE SAME SHADE OF ORANGE!”.

“Geez, Kurama. Don’t shout! THIS is important. Today I am meeting with Sasuke’s family for the first time! If I want to marry him, I need to make a good first impression on his family first!”

_Inhale, exhale, Kurama._

“Naruto. Both of you are for God’s sake, FIVE YEARS OLD. YOU CAN’T MARRY HIM RIGHT NOW AND YOU WILL HAVE MILLIONS OF OPPORTUNITIES IN THE FUTURE, WHEN IT IS THE RIGHT TIME!”

_Oh dear god! I know I destroyed a few villages and did some pretty bad things, but why must I suffer so much? I am just an old miserable fox…._

“Tsk, that’s why you were a single prickle in those thousands of years…stinky fox”

Inhale...exha….FUCK WITH IT….

“JUST COME DOWN HERE!!!”

“YEEP, Mercy, Lord Kurama!”

“WIPE OFF THAT SHITTY GRIN OF YOURS!”

……………………….

*thump* *thump*

“Mom.”

“What’s the matter Sasu-chan?”

“Where’s the set of clothes that I kept on top of my table?”

“Sorry, Sasu-chan. I don’t remember if I put those anywhere else…”

“Oh! I put them together with the clothes in the washer!” Itachi pipes up from beside Mikoto.

“Wha....WHY?”

“I thought you put them there to get washed?”

“NO! I was going to wear them today!!”

“Ah, it’s okay, Sasu-chan! Why don’t you wear that favourite set of yours that you got from Shisui,hmm? It’s in your closet.”

“Umm, okay. But I can do my own things, you know? I....am old enough to do my own work!”

_Please, it’s embarrassing for a thirty years old if his mother and brother keep doing his everyday works!_

“Of course, Sasu-chan. Oh, Your underwear is in the drawer!”

“MOM!”

Itachi snickers loudly at the embarrassed fleeing little Uchiha.

“Aish, Ita-chan. Don’t laugh. Now try to make another one, this time try not to burn it, okay?”

Nodding, Itachi puts down the plate with another failed burned-to-crisp omelette and takes another egg to start from the beginning again.

……………………

Currently Naruto is standing before the big Uchiha household’s door. He might have been half-joking and half-serious when he said to Kurama that he was nervous to meet Sasuke’s family, but actually he is afraid. He has been to this household before. After Sasuke had settled in Konoha, he started to live in an apartment beside the Uchiha district. Naruto and he occasionally visited this part of the area on those quiet nights. There were no nostalgic words spoken. Only the night breeze passed between those moments. The presence of each other is what kept the other grounded. 

It isn’t like Naruto is afraid to meet Sasuke’s family, it’s more like he is afraid to meet Sasuke’s smiling face. He knew Sasuke is certainly happier than when he was in the past-well future. That’s part of the selfish reasons behind why he was studying and making the jutsu in the first place, but now...he’s afraid to be alone again. After all those years of being together with friends who became his near-family, he is again back to the time when he had nothing. There’s no team 7 with Yamada and Sai’s always present creepy smirk, there’s no Sakura who will smack his head in annoyance with a fond smile, there’s no Kakashi who is comfortable enough to share his personal life stories with Naruto over a cup of sake, there’s no Tsunade who with an exasperated voice telling Naruto to eat something beside ramen, there’s no banter or laughter of his friends with whom he has gone through many life threatening battles with.

So when he was facing the third hokage in that hospital room, he blurted out that bizarre request against his better judgement. He wanted to be with the sole reassuring presence that he is so familiar with. He didn’t want to be alone again. Although he was not granted his request, he was allowed one whole day with Sasuke. And it’s supposed to be enough for him. He is supposed to be content to see that smile again after so many decades. Yet he is reluctant to go inside that house. He knows Sasuke will never leave him, after all the raven considers Naruto as his important bond. He knows Sasuke will always be there for him. But he is greedy. He also wants warmth. He fears that looking at Sasuke’s happy smile will maybe prove to him again that he isn’t an absolute must in his most important person’s life. And he fears that confirmation. 

That’s why the hand that he raised to knock on the door is hanging in the air for the last 5 minutes. Naruto considers running back to his old living space. He, the thirty something seventh hokage of Konoha, is still so laughably afraid of loneliness. Naruto can’t help but laugh mockingly at himself. He starts to lower his hands without knocking again. His head lowers on its own.

“Yo, usuratonkachi. How long do you plan to stand there like a dumb stick? Come on, everyone is waiting inside.”

Sasuke’s voice enters Naruto’s ears at that moment. Naruto snaps his head up. Wide blue eyes take in the image of the raven standing before his very eyes, in his five years old body, looking for some reason very distressed. 

“Well, come in. Or do you need help, dobe?” Sasuke shapely tells without looking at him.

“Shut up, teme!”

Grumbling, Naruto enters the house. He can’t leave now after Sasuke has seen him. 

“Brat, you do remember that he could feel your chakra this whole time, right?” Kurama asks Naruto a little doubtfully. He wonders why his otherwise a little smart jinchuriki turns into a pile of brainless meat whenever he(N) has to deal with emotional stuff.

“Shut up, Kurama!”

…………………..

Sasuke has been waiting for the moron to knock for about more than five minutes. He could feel Naruto’s feelings fluctuate through the bond. Although he couldn’t understand them like when they are shared between the two of them, he could at least understand that Naruto was contradicted about something emotional. After all, he is a hopeless case regarding emotional matters. 

_Tsk. Hopeless moron. Thinking useless shits again. And I was the one who is supposed to be emotionally challenged._

So he opens the door to let the idiot in before he(N) runs back home. 

The shadows in Naruto’s eyes makes him feel helpless. He wants to reassure the idiot that everything the moron is currently thinking about will be fine. 

_But I don't do emotional support stuff, dammit. That’s Sakura’s job._

A sudden realisation dawns on him. 

_He misses them_.

For Sasuke, his family and Naruto are all the strong bonds he has. Yes, he had bonds with the others too. But those are weak. So it isn’t so unbearable for him as it is for Naruto. Those people became his family when he had none. The last time he saw them was in the battlefield dying. And now he is a stranger to all of them. Of course, Naruto is going to be a wreck. 

Letting out a soft sigh, he closes the door. He falls into steps behind Naruto. Those small shoulders are yet to become wide like in the future. But they still bear the immense weight of duty and responsibilities. A little hesitingingly, Sasuke calls out.

“Oi,Naruto.”

Listening to the soft call, Naruto stops to look behind. Even before Naruto could fully process the fact that **Sasuke** is **hugging him** completely out of his **own** will, Sasuke lets go of him. Wide baby blue eyes meet the deep black ones briefly. 

LIghtly coughing a little, Sasuke breaks the eye contact. “Don’t try to use your brain too much on useless things, idiot. Did you forget you have limited cells?”

“Wha-”

“Don’t worry too much. You...are not alone. I’m here this time with you.”

Naruto stops moving altogether. The soft words are spoken so awkwardly yet they sound so comforting. Those simple words wash away all those worries and insecurities magically. It must be because he knows, the person before him really means them. Sasuke will never tell him(N) anything if he(S) doesn't believe that he(S) will not be able to keep them. Sasuke is that sort of person. A small smile graces his lips. He can’t help but return those soft words back. “Me too. I am also here for you.”

“Yeah I get it, now WALK.”

Letting out a small chuckle, Naruto turns back to walk towards the house again. This time with a lot more at ease. But if he ever looked back at his raven, he would have easily noticed the rosy hue dusting the pale cheeks and ears of the boy walking behind him. 

Sliding the door open, both the boys enter the busy house. 

“Mom! He’s here!”

Mikoto hurriedly comes to the entrance door from the kitchen. She wipes her wet hands with her kitchen apron. A smile full of warmth, love and affection snatches Naruto’s breath away. 

_A mother’s love_ , Naruto realizes again for the second time after meeting with Kushina, _is breathtakingly beautiful_.

And for the second time of that day, he is again engulfed in a warm reassuring embrace. A warm voice sounds beside his ears,

“Welcome home, Naru-chan.”

………………...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the episode where Itachi made sunny side up eggs for Sasuke? I kinda added the scene to show that it was actually Mikoto from whom Itachi learned cooking. And Sasuke is a little shy or embarrassed because Mikoto and Itachi is babying him too much, when he is actually a thirty years old mentally. But he is enjoying the love and attention and can't bring himself to stop them. I also wanted to add that even if Naruto has a bright smile and he is grown up, he still has gaps and insecurities in his heart.
> 
> I kinda wanted to show all these stuff in this chapter. Hope you liked it. They all will take some time, but they will surely accept themselves and their current situation.
> 
> And don't worry( not sure, if you guys are worrying actually ), I will be posting the new chapter very soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!!!!!!!!!!!  
> I'm back. It's been so long that I myself forgot what I was even writing ( ~ _ ~ !)
> 
> So sorry guys. I have kinda coped up with the situation that I was facing recently. I hope to update timely from now on. So don't worry. I won't be keeping you guys hanging. ( ^ u ^ )  
> So this chapter will also be kinda soft. Hopefully from the next chapter we will see some action. Ahh! excited ( > w < )

_Mikoto hurriedly comes to the entrance door from the kitchen. She wipes her wet hands with her kitchen apron. A smile full of warmth, love and affection snatches Naruto’s breath away._

_A mother’s love, Naruto realizes again for the second time after meeting with Kushina, is breathtakingly beautiful._

_And for the second time of that day, he is again engulfed in a warm reassuring embrace._

_“Welcome home, Naru-chan.”_

Holding back a sudden sob, Naruto can only nod his head. He slowly returns the embrace. _Yes, I’m back_ **_home_ ** _._ Mikoto feels the soft nod against her cheek. 

_Kushina, I will look after him from now on. This time for sure. I swear on my life. So you can rest now._

She holds the boy more securely against her. As if to let the boy know all her love and adoration for the boy through the embrace. To let him know that he can rely on her from now on. They end the hug after a while, when Naruto’s emotions are a little more balanced. 

“OH! MY! GOD! I JUST CRIED LIKE A BABY IN FRONT OF HERRRR!”

“Well, you are currently a baby. So I guess you did your part right _._ ”

Kurama cackles in his mind.

“Shuddap!”

When Naruto embarrassedly looks up to Mikoto’s face, he only sees the open love and a little sadness in her eyes. Her eyes are so clear, like a clear, calm black ocean. He sees no judgement, or no malice or no blame in them. Looking at him and seeing only for what he is. Unbeknownst to him, a little part of him feels relieved yet again. He feels a little lighter in his heart. 

“I think now I know where Sasuke got his beautiful eyes.” Naruto tells Kurama dazedly.

“I think she’s the only woman I approved of a little other than your mother. Both of them were unique in their own ways.” Kurama boasts(?) to Naruto.

“Welcome home, Naruto-kun. I hope you didn’t face any problem finding the house?”

Hearing the familiar voice, Naruto can feel his heart jump. He slowly looks towards the entrance of the dining hall. There he can see the man he has known all those years in his teenage form. No...he is yet to be a teen. _Ten years old_ , Naruto realizes, _three more years to go before he is ordered to color his hands in his own kins’ blood. We won’t let it happen though. Not these people._

The young boy before him is smiling so warmly at him.There’s contentment visible in his eyes. It’s so unimaginable to even link this warm boy with a little baby fat on his face and warm but mischievous twinklings in his eyes will grow up to be a man who is crushed under his duties and responsibilities, eyes devoid of any kind of emotion. A man so selfless to the point of pitiful. A man who had lost his everything yet received nothing. 

Sasuke had told him about his brother one day. The brother he had grown up to love, respect, envy, hate and finally grieve. On that night they had been sitting on the roof of this house. They had been drinking the sake that Sasuke had brewed. The empty bottles were long forgotten in the middle of the words. On that very night Naruto came to know of Itachi’s and Shisui’s stalking habits.

Now, if the persons in question could, they would argue that they were just doing their guard’s duty. But Naruto can only think of them as _stalkers_ after hearing some of their stories to watch over him in his younger days. Suddenly discovering the men you respect and hold in such a high position used to stalk you can make you feel weird things. At the same time, it made him feel warm that had nothing to do with alcohol. He was looked after even back then.

“Naruto-kun?”

Naruto belatedly realizes that he’s been staring blankly at Itachi. He lets out an embarrassed laugh, rubbing his neck a little sheepishly.

_Things will change, for better or worse. But they can not stay the same. We need to make sure of that. For now let’s relax a little bit._

“Umm, hello. Sorry, I was a little distracted. No, I didn’t face any problem finding the house. Thank you for asking.”

Itachi looks at the slightly lost face in front of him. The bluest of blue eyes staring at him for a little longer, as if looking at someone else through him. The eyes looked far too aged and heavy for a child for a few moments. Itachi slightly smiles at his own ridiculous thoughts. A five years old is ignorant of many things, even if as shinobies they have seen or heard more than others. 

He smiles at the boy,with whom his baby brother has been interacting for a few times in the past week. After they had been released from the hospital, they had met up a few times in the playground to get themselves familiar with each other and also to alleviate their symptoms. Under their mother’s encouraging eyes, Sasuke played with Naruto for a bit. Just remembering his brother’s face literally spelling ‘awkward’ and ‘embarrassed’ is enough to make him crack a smile now and then.

He sees the boy return his smile hesitantly.

“I’m Itachi. I’m Sasuke’s older brother. You can call me by name or anything you are comfortable with.” Sasuke tells Naruto looking at his eyes. 

_I am here for you too. So don’t be sad. I will look after you too. I swear._ Itachi wants to say these words also.

But he keeps them inside his heart. Instead he looks at his little brother hovering in front of the door awkwardly. Looking very much torn between to comfort the blond boy or to stay as far away as possible from emotional stuff.

 _Awwww, he’s shyyyyy. My baby brother is just so cuuute. I am so buying a camera with this time's mission money. Now I even have another cutsie fluff ball to photograph._ Itachi squeals inside his mind.

“Sasu-chan, why don’t you take Naru-chan inside to meet with your father and Shisui? I am sure they are waiting to meet him~” MIkoto tells Sasuke. She really hopes the two boys quickly pass the awkward stage of being strangers and befriends each other.

“Yes, mom. Umm...let’s go?” Sasuke softly tells Naruto. Naruto hums and trails behind Sasuke to meet the other two Uchihas. He really hopes he doesn’t embarrass himself before them like now.

……………………

  
  


The first meeting with Fugaku and Shisui went really good except the part where Shisui broke down into a sobbing mess the moment he saw Naruto, making the blond really flustered. Even though Naruto has heard many stories regarding Shisui, none of them prepared him for this situation. You just CAN”T prepare enough to deal with an actual sobbing UCHIHA, ALL RIGHT? It took a lot of coaxing from Mikoto and hugs from Naruto to calm the emotional Uchiha down. After that it took a very little time to form a bond between the two over far too many things much to Sasuke’s discomfort. 

Naruto must say, if Shisui didn’t have the Uchiha symbol in his clothes and the Uchiha’s pride, the sharingan, it is very hard to link this cheerful, energetic and cuddly puppy like person with the lazy and moody cat like Uchihas who are famous for their facial paralysis. 

Fugaku was as he expected, a man with few words. He very awkwardly patted his(N) shoulders a few times and the rest of the time, just gazed at the various antics of his family and Naruto with a doting gaze.

After spending a few hours after finishing lunch, Mikoto hurries Sasuke to show Naruto the house around. Even though Naruto has been to these parts many times before, he still finds them fascinating now more than ever. After all, the same space now has the touch of life to them. Rather than eliciting dreadful memories, now they remind the living persons occupying the space in the present. Naruto can see Sasuke’s eyes changing little by little. Even though they are the same dark eyes, now they have a lightness to them, shining like a black onyx.

_Fuck, why’s that idiot staring so hard at me? It's just so.._

“Sasuke, won’t you show me your room?”

...................................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cough* *cough* Don't worry guys. They know they are now five years olds.....so nothing will happen. ( ~ ///// ~ ) 
> 
> I kinda became sad, you know, when I was writing this chapter. I was reminded that when Itachi killed his entire family and clan, he was just THIRTEEN years old. And the shinobies make EIGHT years olds train to KILL. I mean, that's a really fucked up situation. I know, there's a lot of circumstances in our real world that are almost the same or even worse than this. It's just saddening when you think about it....yeah, sorry for kinda ranting here ( ~ _ ~ !). Please don't mind me. I'll just...slide away. But, I just wanted to tell you guys, no matter where you are, or what situation you are in, DON'T LOSE HOPE. You can do anything. Just BELIEVE in YOURSELF and TRY whatever you can. Have a wonderful life. Stay well, stay safe~


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there lovely readers~  
> Hope all of you are doing well. I just want to express my thanks and love to you all lovely and sweet readers for all those kudos, bookmarks and comments. Just knowing others are reading my written story is already fascinating. Thank you so much guys. Hope you will continue to enjoy(suffer) reading chaotic jumble of fluff and love.
> 
> Here's the new chapter. Hope you will like it~

_After spending a few hours after finishing lunch, Mikoto hurries Sasuke to show Naruto the house around. Even though Naruto has been to these parts many times before, he still finds them fascinating now more than ever. After all, the same space now has the touch of life to them. Rather than eliciting dreadful memories, now they remind the living persons occupying the space in the present. Naruto can see Sasuke’s eyes changing little by little. Even though they are the same dark eyes, now they have a lightness to them, shining like a black onyx._

_Fuck, why’s that idiot staring so hard at me? It's just so.._

_“Sasuke, won’t you show me your room?”_

For some odd reason, Sasuke suddenly feels like digging a hundred feet deep hole and burying himself in it and never coming back. 

**_Fuuuuckkk_ ** _, we’re FIVE and we aren’t like that…._ **_yet_ ** _. Get a grip, Sasuke._

Sasuke still couldn’t help adding a ‘yet’ in his mental monologue. A man has to be always hopeful, **OKAY**?

So now they are making their way towards his room after they have informed Mikoto that they are going to spend the rest of the afternoon in Sasuke’s room to talk and play.

 _“Don’t run inside the house, boys”,_ Mikoto chides softly with a fond smile from behind them _._

 _Mind you_ , He’s NOT running. He is just _speed walking_ . Uchihas don’t _run_ like some brat making a mess everywhere he goes, that’s the job of a **certain** blondie. _He’s_ the one who **_started_ ** the competition to see who gets to the room first. It’s so _childish,_ and so much like _Naruto_ . He KNOWS this is stupid. But that doesn’t mean, he’s going to _sit back_ and let that _shit_ eating grin of that _idiot_ ’s get any bigger. _Pfft_ , he doesn't **lose** in competitions, okay? It doesn’t matter even if that competition is extremely _childish_ and _idiotic_. 

So, **yes** , he feels an immense _satisfaction_ , when he hits the stupid in the head with the packet of chips from behind, causing the idiot to stumble just in front of the door. He lets a smirk greet the flabbergasted blonde when he steps on the idiot to enter the room first.

(“Hey! THAT’S UNFAIR!” Sasuke scoffs.)

And, **no** , he’s **not** being childish. It’s all WAR STRATEGY, **OKAY**?!

Entering the room, Sasuke hurriedly puts down the snacks and drinks that Mikoto has stuffed their hands with, on his small table and turns back just in time to see Naruto quickly finishing to cast a few silencing jutsus around the room, the door and the windows. 

“All set?”

“Yeah.”

Both of them take their seats, Sasuke on the chair near the table and Naruto on the mattress. This is the first time after their hectic time travel and waking up in the hospital, that they are truly in a private, secure space to talk freely. 

Naruto clears his voice a little to speak up. “Sooo..Sasuke?”

“Hn?”

“Report. And bastard that really was so unfair of you to do that!”

“Learn to accept defeat, dead last.”

“Fuck off, bastard.”

Sasuke snorts. A comfortable silence wraps them for a while. Sasuke wets his lips with his tongue to speak up again, not noticing the flicker of Naruto’s eyes on his wet lips for a few moments.

“Reporting. Although there's growing dissatisfaction towards the treatment of the Uchihas by the village authorities for a long time, there has been no movement in the Uchiha clan to plan a coup yet. Everything seems to be under control on this side. Danzo…” Sasuke pauses here a little bit. Naruto just looks at his eyes and smiles reassuringly. Sasuke inhales slowly and starts to speak again, “hasn't shown any movement to contact Itachi Uchiha yet or no root member has been spotted near the clan district yet. End of report.”

Naruto falls into a contemplating silence for a short time. Sasuke also thinks back to last week. Although they met a few times in the playground, they couldn’t share much in the presence of others, let alone plan out for anything in the future. Just a few words to confirm if there was anything suspicious around or any important information was passed in between the playful banters in the playground. He thinks of the sealed scrolls he saw in his father’s hands two days prior. He may have the knowledge on how to dodge or dismantle the hidden traps but his young body doesn't have the speed or muscle strength to use those knowledge properly. He doesn’t want to be caught red handed and grounded for trying to “break-in” his father’s study room. Naruto’s voice stops his train of thoughts and brings him back to the present situation.

“ Well, from what I’ve observed from the past week, the council is pressurizing the hokage by reminding him of some kind of fact that ‘should not be forgotten that it was agreed upon before and it should not be changed now’. I could only hear this line when Homura was coming out of the room. Man, he gave me the nastiest glare he has ever given me. I think he broke his own record from the future, ya know.Did you ever know of any kind of contract or deal that was happening around this time or something?”

“No. From what I can remember, there wasn’t any kind of deal going on around this time.” Sasuke muses. After his family’s massacre in the past lifetime, he spent many years going through the official or hidden contracts or dealings in the village to get a hint on why his brother killed off their entire family till he came to know of the real truth. 

“I had also looked through a few documents in the past-well in the _another_ future, but I can’t seem to remember anything major related to this period of time.”

“Well, let’s just keep on observing them and try to get clues for now. But Naruto, what’s with our bodies? Sure we exaggerated to the hokage, but we _are_ showing those symptoms albeit very weakly. And what’s with these chakra blockers in my body? I can’t even lift them.”

“Umm…”, Naruto literally winces predicting all the punches and verbal assaults that’s going to be directed at him the moment he is done speaking, “Weeelllll, you seeeeeee…”

“Speak properly, usuratonkachi.”

Naruto clears his throat.

_Please, dear god, I am still young and handsome and so, so single, so please don’t let me die._

“You remember the jutsu I used on that day? It was actually written by one of my ancestors. They didn't complete it though. I was working on it for the last few days. I managed to complete one part of it, the time traveling part,yeah. And in the last battle, I thought that since we have lost everything already, what’s more to lose? So then...umm…”

“...”

Naruto gulps down his jumbled words forcefully. He will never admit it to Sasuke’s face, but a snarky Sauke is thousands of times better than a silent judging Sasuke. Those black eyes can make him feel so much more embarrassed than that one time of ero-senin’s peeping incident in Tsunade granny’s bath time made him feel. Ero-senin so deserved that punch of granny’s. He can feel a snicker bubbling up his throat remembering the incident, but this is not the time for that. So he forces those down too.

“...What about the chakra blockers?”

“There might have been some kind of sealing included in the jutsu, you know, to limit the user’s capability to change the past incidents to some extent. I really couldn’t decipher those parts clearly. Just there are physical restrictions or maybe time restrictions which the user must fulfil before these limitations on chakra are lifted. The details are unclear still. I...thought of discussing them with Tenten...after...the war. But you know, there wasn’t any opportunity left. And...I will work on them...so...”

“It’s okay...Naruto, it’s okay. We will figure things out. So don’t cry, usuratonkachi.”

Only when Naruto feels the cool hands on his cheeks, only then he realizes his tears are falling. 

“Heh...can’t believe I let you see my uncool side for twice today.”

“Oh, please. Like you ever had a cool image to protect.”

“Can’t you be nice for once, bastard. Oh, sorry, you have an emo image to protect.” 

“Shut up or I will throw you out of the house today.”

“Like hell aunt Mikoto will let you.” 

“Shut up. She is spoiling you too much.”

“He-he.”

Sasuke lets the idiot boast about how much his mother and family have spoiled him the whole day. Those baby blue eyes adorned with golden eyelashes are glittering after crying. The baby fat in Naruto’s face that he never got to see properly in his previous time is making him scream inside his mind from the cuteness. His idiot is looking so adorable, sitting on his bed, swaying his small feet and boasting about how his(S) mom, Itachi and Shisui were so good to him today, always giving him the best of the best foods, giving him gifts and although Fugaku was a little grumpy, he was actually a great person, Sasuke can actually feel his heart swell from the love, adoration and protectiveness. He feels like capturing this soft feeling in a still picture to make it a bit more lasting. Sasuke now can understand why Itachi has the habit of taking a picture whenever he comes across something he likes. To capture the moment, to remember and to make it everlasting. 

_I am buying a camera tomorrow._

…………………

“Kurama.”

“What?”

“I think this marriage won’t be happening any soon. I actually made that emotionally handicapped Sasuke comfort me twice today on his own.”

“Good. I never liked that wheeled eye kid much. Never showed any respect towards the esteemed me. Should I find a non-wheeled eyed brat for ya?”

“Shut up, Kurama. I am _not_ letting you out for two days after even when I get the capability to alter the seal, you hear me?! ”

“HEY!”

…………….......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And soooo, when the writer was writing this chapter, our Sasuke came to the writer to tell something. After grumbling and throwing a lot of dissing comments, he has finally confessed to the writer that, yes, he knew that both he and Naruto are in love with each other. But the idiot is the one who actually still thinks that he(N) is the only one in love and is in a mission to woo Sasuke. And, yes, he has no plan on whatsoever to tell the idiot anything, only because he has no intention to deal with these emotional stuff and ABSOLUTELY NOT because he is enjoying the attention, OKAY? Naruto can figure things out own his own. Just...he wants to buy that camera quickly.


End file.
